The Trust That No One Wants
by RachelSkywalker01
Summary: Sequel to:The Pain That No One Knows. Rain is back once more and for once she feels no pressure, except for a clouding presence at the back of her mind. But what happens when her secrets is out? Will her fellowship still accept her even though she's never told them who she really is?
1. Chapter 1

The Trust That No One Wants

Introduction

The trust that no one wants, is one of betrayal.

Have you been betrayed? I have. And the best part, the guy who betrayed me is still out to get me.

It hurts to be betrayed, but do you know what hurts more?

Being the betrayer, and not even realizing it.

That's where I come in.

You see I have a secret, one I've kept for about 3,000 years, and I've only told one person.

But that secret is about to come out, and the worst part is, I'm not ready to face the consequences.

I never did betray anyone, but I hurt the man who mattered most to me because he felt that way, and I don't know how to fix it.

The trust that no one wants is one of betrayal, but what if you never betrayed anyone?

They just thought you did?


	2. Chapter 2

The Trust That No One Wants 1

-Rain's POV-

It was night, a dark, starry night. But the stars did little to light up the sky.

I was in a hall way, that much I was sure of, in a castle made of stone set on a hill. I was in one of the higher towers, in the center of a massive courtyard. Houses and shops littered the area, abandoned for the night. There was a gate at the edge of the courtyard, with a heavy metal trap, designed to keep enemies out, and escapees in. Beyond the first gate lay another, farther from the castle and set on a narrow bridge made of the same stone as found in most of the area.

Backing away from the window I was originally looking out from, the hallway seemed to dim as I moved away from the starlight. It wasn't much of a hallway, with only a candlestick in the corner, but the dust gathered on the walls made me believe this was once a beautiful, lavish passageway. That, the red rust on the gate, and the dismal grey of the castle's stone made me believe this place had fallen into the wrong hands.

With a repetitive, clicking noise, the boots climbing through the hallway made me duck for cover from whoever was coming. I wasn't yet sure where I was, but I definitely knew that if it was an enemy that I wouldn't want to get caught.

But where was a place to hide?

Slipping past the corner of the hallway with speedy caution, I found a door to my right and without any hesitation, I slid through its frame.

It was a bedroom, although a plain one at best. It consisted of only a canopied bed in the center and a dark mahogany wardrobe to the side. A nearby 'squawk' alerted me to the vulture perched on top. Kind of a weird bird to have for a pet, don't you think?

Peaceful snoring emanated from somewhere inside the canopy of the bed, and as curious and nosy as I am, I opened the curtain to see who was sleeping.

It was a young man, which explained the undecorated quarters, with black hair and a tanner complexion. I felt like I should know him for some reason, but I didn't recognize his face.

Suddenly, the bedroom door burst open and a shorter, stouter, older man walked in, a dark blue hood covering his face. He almost reminded me of a dwarf, except for the fact that he was taller than the average cave-loving miners.

Catching sight of me, he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes followed the path of my arm to where I still held the canopy open for my own prying eyes to look through.

"Who are you?" He asked, harshly, but quietly.

"I could ask you the same question." I answered, in the same wary tone.

"What have you done to the prince?" He demanded, taken aback by my earlier statement.

"Is that the man who's sleeping in here? Because I haven't done anything to him."

He glared at me, not believing what I said.

I sighed, before releasing the fabric in my left hand and raising my right in the air. "I, Rain, do hereby solemnly swear on Aslan's mane that I did not touch the guy in the bed." I paused. "Satisfied?"

Giving off a snort sent from dreamland, the younger man rolled over.

Stunned, the hooded man stared at me. "What did you just say? Did you just swear on Aslan's mane?" He talked more to himself than to me.

I looked around the room with distrust; where was I?

"You said your name was Rain." It was more of a statement, but he asked it like a question.

"Yes…" I wasn't sure where this was going.

"As in THE Rain, the elf who helped fight against the White Witch, all those years ago?"

"What do you mean 'all those years ago'? It was only about a month past… Where am I?"

The older man walked closer in disbelief. "The necklaces worked! I don't believe it."

I was starting to think this guy was off his rocker.

"My dear Rain, you are in Narnia, ten thousand years from the fall of Jadis, the White Witch."

"What?"

He might have answered my question, but I never heard it, for I was too busy focusing in on the sounds of boots marching down the hall.

Suddenly on alert, I drew my knives just as the other man became aware of the sounds as well.

"I'm sorry, there is no time to explain. I must get Caspian away." With that, he dashed towards the bed and frantically awoke the younger man.

"Five more minutes, Cornelius." Caspian, the guy in the bed, complained.

"We will not be watching the stars tonight, Caspian. Come, we must hurry."

Caspian stood, and as he did so, his eyes locked on me and he froze. I waved, even though he was only a few feet from me.

"Dr. Cornelius," He began, addressing the older fellow. "Who is this?"

Gesturing to me, Dr. Cornelius introduced me. "This is Rain, from the stories I told you."

"THE Rain?" I thought it was odd how people kept putting 'the' in front of my name.

"Yes, this is she."

"What's she doing in my bedroom?"

But no one had time to chatter, for the footsteps were getting closer.

"No time to explain." I sort-of copied the Dr. from earlier as Cornelius opened the wardrobe and revealed a hidden passageway.

We snuck through it just before the door opened and a squadron of soldiers marched through. They all carried loaded crossbows and formed a full circle around Caspian's bed.

I didn't have time to stay and watch what happened next, for Caspian pulled me further down the secret hallway just as I heard the 'hiss' of a crossbow being fired.

The passage twisted and turned quite a bit before exiting into an armory. Dr. Cornelius tossed some clothes to Caspian, then had him get dressed. Thankfully, behind a curtain for my sake. After Caspian came out, he picked out an arrangement of weaponry and saddled a tall, black horse from the stables nearby.

"Here," Dr. Cornelius handed Caspian a small satchel of what smelled like food. "Take this, you will need it while you are out there. And take Rain with you too, they will kill her if you don't."

As soon as he said that, I was in the saddle. This may have been Narnia, but it was no Narnia like I remembered.

"Go!" Cornelius commanded and Caspian urged the horse under us into a full gallop, sprinting for the exit gate.

As soon as we were clear of the courtyard, shouts of alarm leapt up from both inside the castle and out. The guards stationed near the gate drew their crossbows without a second thought and loaded them with bolts almost immediately. It seemed as if they were expecting Caspian.

But they weren't expecting me.

Whipping out my beloved bow given to me by my mother, I launched two arrows into the direction of the guards. We were moving too fast for me to tell if I struck my targets, but I heard a slight 'thud' hitting the pavement in our wake.

We passed safely through the first gate, still trying to draw it's rusty trap shut. But the second still remained, and now the alarm had been fully sounded. I sent several more arrows on the warpath, streaking towards their targets in a violent frenzy. They must have struck true, for the gate that was taking its time to threaten us with its closure, creaked to a sudden, shaking halt.

Closing the distance between us and the gate, Caspian leapt the horse into a final, dangerous sprint.

The horse's speed carried us underneath the iron sharp tips of the gate and to what felt like safety. But there were more guards behind us, and they didn't seem to be stopping for a while.

Caspian and I struck out across open country, the soldiers following only so far behind. The land looked like Narnia, but there were hardly any trees around anymore. I wondered why.

We then came to a large river, spanning over a huge area of pebbled rock. Caspian, once hitting the water, tried to urge his horse faster through the water, but the horse was already going as fast as it could. I helped then, launching an arrow into one of the soldiers following us and sent him down the river's current.

Soon, but not soon enough, Caspian's horse stepped onto dry land again and we sped for the nearby forest. He didn't hesitate to enter the leafy haven, but our pursuers did, and it bought us time.

But a few minutes after entering, he broke the one horse riding rule: never look back. He hit the tree branch hard, knocking the both of us off his horse. I was left sprawled across the forest floor, while he was dragged by his stirrup alongside the horse as it kept running.

"Caspian!" I cried, getting to my feet, but he was gone and I was left all alone.

In a deep, dark, dismal, creepy forest, with a bunch of angry guards behind me.

With a deafening roar ringing in my ears, I jumped back up onto my feet and ran, following Caspian's horse. Although it should have been almost impossible considering the animal was running at full speed, but I found Caspian a few yards away. Somehow he had freed himself of the horse's stirrup and was lying in a heap on the ground.

"Get up Caspian! Get up, we have to move!" I grabbed his shoulders, trying to heave him to his feet, but he refused to move, his eyes transfixed to the side.

"Come on Caspian, we have to go!" I managed to get him into a sitting position.

"Rain. Rain, look!" He shouted and I turned to see what he saw.

He couldn't seem to believe it, and the shock crossing his face proved it, but once I saw who it was my face burst into a smile.

"Narnians!" The following guards momentarily forgotten, I was overjoyed to see others like the people I used to know, but their surprise at my reaction made me confused.

"Narnians?" My hopes were crushed, perhaps they weren't Narnians.

"Who are you?" One dwarf, with a reddish-brown beard growled.

"I'm Rain, and this is Caspian." I gestured to the two of us as I spoke, but our introduction was cut short when guards on horseback burst through the trees and came galloping towards us. Caspian lunged for an object that looked at lot like Susan's horn and blew. The sound echoed among the tees and truly surprised the horses and their riders. I reached for an arrow, suddenly on alert, but as I nocked it and turned to aim, the world fizzled and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

The Trust That No One Wants 3

Gasping, my head came up into contact with Aragorn's, and pain blossomed where we hit.

"Rain, you were having a bad dream." He said, rubbing the now sore spot on his forehead. "Legolas saw you tossing and turning, but couldn't get you up."

Letting out a breath, I shoved him aside so I could get to my feet, and he chuckled as he hit the ground. I stared at the sunrise, lost in thought.

"You were both right, I was having a dream," I rubbed my hands against my forearms, the air was cold. "But it wasn't a nightmare."

"Then what was it?" Legolas asked from where he was rolling up his sleeping mat.

"I…" I stumbled on that question. "I don't know."

"Well whatever it was lassie, I hope it didn't keep us from losing the trail." Gimli, always the optimistic one, grumbled.

Packing up what little gear I had gotten out for the night, I thought about Merry and Pippin. No doubt they were scared, and I couldn't help feel guilty about that. The five of us, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Warrior, myself- or what was left of the fellowship, were following the tracks of the Uruks who had captured our friends. But the sky had grown dark, making the trail almost impossible to follow, so we had to choose to either follow and risk losing the tracks, or camp for the night and rush to cover ground during the day.

We chose to camp, and as we ran a few hours later, I felt as if we had chosen the wrong option.

The sun was red and hot, even in the late morning, but the trail still existed- albeit barely. We were passing through an area of plain, mountainous grassland. The grass had dried and crunched underfoot, often making one of us lose their footing as we trekked up and down the various inclines.

But falling was the least of my worries. Although I deposited more than half of her old load into the elven boats we abandoned, _Ohtar_ had trouble keeping up with our pace. Seeing how a mere trot disintegrated her over a long period of time, I refused to ride her at all. I don't know what scared me more- that we were chasing down friends who could potentially die at any moment, or the fact that while we were doing it, we were wearing my beloved horse to her limits.

"Rain," Legolas purposely slowed his speed to match mine, making us the caboose of the Fellowship. "What was your dream about?"

I could tell Legolas about Narnia, he had been there with me after all, and I easily spilled.

"Apparently it has been ten-thousand years since we defeated the White Witch," I blurted with a hint of the annoyance usually found behind most sarcasm. "Lucy, Peter, Susan, and Edmund are no longer on the throne, and a Prince named Caspian is now running for his life."

Legolas, nodded, believing the works of royal politics. "What did you do to get him in so much trouble?"

"I didn't do anything!" I cried out, drawing the attention of our comrades. "Why do you just assume I caused the trouble?!"

"No reason." He covered quickly, an infuriating smile on his face, and changed the topic before I could grill him for why he thought I started Caspian's mess. "Do you have yours?"

I watched, surprised, as he pulled the thick metal chain from his stash under his shirt, revealing the metal necklace to the Middle Earth sun for the first time. It jingled softly as we ran, our feet pounding against the ground in sync, but the others didn't seem to notice.

"Uh," I admired the rectangular gold and ruby lion pendant from where it hung, suspended from the chain, and then pulled out my own from the same shocking place. "I thought they stayed in Narnia."

"They did." He said, his long blonde hair swishing in the air like _Ohtar's _tail. "I found it this morning, around my neck. I think it appeared overnight."

I stared into the space ahead of us, not really thinking. I assumed we would go back to Narnia, but not ten-thousand years later. It was mind-numbing.

"When do you think Aslan will call us back?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but hoping for a different one.

"I don't know." He admitted.

Legolas and I didn't get to talk any more of Narnia throughout the next two days. My time was spent running, checking up on _Ohtar_, and more running. Every hour my hopes of finding our beloved hobbits grew fainter and fainter, until Legolas dashed them against the rocks of misfortune and crushed them.

"A red sun rises: Blood has been spilled this night." No!

But we kept on, despite his negativity and my sorrowful doubts, traveling through the more rocky land of the Wold. It was then that we heard the only other sounds of life other than ourselves: the drum of hoof beats.

Aragorn led us into hiding within the crevices of several clustered boulders and we watched a set of horse-warriors ride past. Rohirrim! After their departure, the other Ranger leapt out of hiding, and called to them "Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?"

The horses and riders, in perfect formation, promptly turned and galloped back towards us. But instead of their leader coming to the front to assess us, the riders surrounded our party, and pointed their spears at our heads!

"What business do two elves, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" A helmeted rider, presumably the leader, rode up and asked.

Great, it seemed as if everyone was mad at us now. I had a feeling this would not go well.


End file.
